


More Than That

by meljanderson88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But Somebody Realized Something, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, These Adorable Sweeties, They've Been Sleeping Together For A While, feelings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meljanderson88/pseuds/meljanderson88
Summary: “I think we need to stop sleeping together.”His eyes grew and his mouth opened, but she held her hand up before he could get a word out.“Wait. Please, I wanna get through this and say everything I need to say, but if you interrupt or ask questions I’m gonna chicken out and I just really need to say this.”This is EXACTLY what it sounds like. These two started sleeping together and now one of them caught feelings. Strange how that always seems to happen.





	More Than That

“I think we need to stop sleeping together.”

His eyes grew and his mouth opened, but she held her hand up before he could get a word out.

“Wait. Please, I wanna get through this and say everything I need to say, but if you interrupt or ask questions I’m gonna chicken out and I just really need to say this.”

His brow furrowed, but his mouth shut.

“Okay so I have really enjoyed the last few months. Like, really enjoyed,” she said with a small chuckle. “But we have to stop. Over the last few months I’ve started to think of you as a friend - a good friend actually - and not just a good fuck. And that was great - everything was great - until… until he died. I thought that I was ready - I mean, we’d had over a year to prepare. But when mom told me, I broke.”

She paused for a minute and swallowed back the tears that fought to escape every time she thought of her father. Without thinking, he reached his hand across the table and took her hand in his. His thumb ghosted over her skin, stroking back and forth. She stared at their hands for a second, before removing hers from his and placing it under the table. She took a shaky breath and continued.

“You were great that week. You took all that time off work, helped with the arrangements, even yelled at that one asshole. You comforted me without being overbearing and suffocating. You… well you were basically perfect. And - uh, do you remember Saturday night?” She asked, looking directly at him for the first time since she started talking. He felt himself nod and she looked away again, a far off look in her eyes.

“We had spent the whole day dealing with those fucking Lannister assholes and I was pissed off and angry and I missed him more than I thought possible. Yet somehow, you calmed me down. We just laid there in bed, not talking or doing anything. We were just lying there holding each other for hours. It was so peaceful and- and it felt like you were holding me together.”

He remembered that night. It had been a perfect moment in the middle of a shit storm. He got her out of there as soon as he could, slightly afraid she would actually murder them like she’d been threatening to all day. The second they got behind closed doors though, she had fallen to pieces.

“I dunno exactly when, but at some point that night I realized - well I guess I probably knew before on some level but it became glaringly obvious then - that you weren’t a friend of mine.” 

Confusion shot across his face as she took a deep breath.

“You’re more than that to me.”

“I know. I’m your family, we already talked about this.” Instead of smiling like he thought she would, Arya just rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle.

“No, dumbass, I’m trying to tell you that I have feelings for you - romantic feelings.” 

Gendry felt his face fall in disbelief. Arya looked around and flagged down the waitress as she continued.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. It never happens to me. I normally have such good control over my feelings but these kinda snuck up on me.”

She looked back up at him. “I still want to be your friend, you’ve become too important to me and I don’t want to just lose you. But also, I completely understand if you don’t want to hang out with me again until I get this handled. I’ve been in your position before and I know how awkward and uncomfortable you have to be feeling and how you’re probably wishing I had never said anything and - and trust me, if we weren’t sleeping together I would never have told you.”

“How are we doing over here?” The perky waitress asked loudly as she approached. He didn’t answer or react in anyway, he just continued staring at Arya in shock. She, however, asked for the check.

“Anyway,” Arya said nonchalantly as she turned back to him. “I can crush these feelings. I know I can. We just have to stop sleeping together.” As she said the last words of what could only have been a prepared monologue, she relaxed. Her shoulders lost the tension they’d been holding since she started talking and she sank down into her chair.

“Okay. You can now respond.”

“Uhm. Well… I - uh,” he stuttered. Shit. This is your chance. Tell her you idiot. TELL HER!

“Actually, I have to pee. I’ll be right back.”

With that, she breezed away from the table and headed to the bathroom, leaving a confused and surprised Gendry alone at the table.


End file.
